


Trials of Man

by ShiroAssassin



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroAssassin/pseuds/ShiroAssassin
Summary: Greater Demons can't be trusted and Azazel walks the earth a free man. He was easier to ignore when he was basking in his freedom, but now his magic is taking root into the earth and nobody knows why. The Shadowhunters failed to stop him, the Warlocks of New York failed too and so Magnus went to the only two people he thought, and hoped, had a chance.





	Trials of Man

**Author's Note:**

> This work is centred around two OCs, while Magnus and Alec will have a recurring appearance we'll dominantly follow the twin Warlocks.

The music was too loud, really, but spelled so that the sound wouldn’t pass through the walls and disturb any wandering mundanes. While some would say it was clever, the owners would say measures had to be taken so the Clave didn’t have their heads separated from their shoulders.

There were no strobe lights, just colourful ones moving steadily across the room as if the owners were very conscious about making sure all types of Downworlders were happy here. A quiet room was located to the left, the club apparently catering to every need a downworlder might have.

“I hate Downworlder raves.” Alec said, standing at the sidelines as he tensed ever so slightly under the questioning gaze of every downworlder there. They knew he didn’t belong, he knew he didn’t belong but a mission was at hand.

“You met me at a Downworlder rave.” Magnus said with a small smirk and tilt of the head. “But, I do understand, it's not exactly to my tastes either. There are a lot of rules at this place.”

Alec rolled his eyes before scanning the crowd. “So these Warlocks they can deal with Azazel?”

Magnus shrugged slightly, face impassive as he too glanced over the crowd. “Dealing with a Greater Demon isn’t easy, and never recommend. But they have a… certain type of magic. Failing that I do remember the elder of the two punching a demon in the face.”

The Shadowhunter let out a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a grunt. Azazel had become a big enough thorn in their side that a long shot had started to look appealing, the demons he was summoning and the general disturbance with the occasional blood ritual had the Clave searching for a way to truly get rid of him for good but when they came up dry Magnus had stepped in and offered his help.

“Ah, there they are.” Magnus said, pointing towards a set of twins. They were tall, but not as tall as Alec, dressed in black with jeans and a t-shirt. They weren’t fashionable like Magnus, from a distance what they wore could almost get them confused with a Shadowhunter but there was this aura of danger around them that put that to rest.

It didn’t take them long to be noticed, in all honesty, Alec was surprised it took them that long to notice the Shadowhunter in their club. It became quickly evident where was one went, the other followed. 

It was the eyes, the eyes were the difference between twins, the first had cruel green eyes but the seconds were soft and kind. But other than that identical, pale skin and silver hair that looked as if it was dyed. It was strange, Warlocks could change their hair colour with a snap of their fingers, why would they go to all the effort of dying their hair?

“We don’t tend to get powerful Warlocks here.” The first of the two said voice laced with a latin accent, standing as if he was a barrier between them and his brother before turning to Alec. “I’m Oriens, this is my twin brother Astrum.”

Astrum smiled but didn’t say anything.

“What do you want Magnus? You only ever come to us when you want something.” Oriens voice wasn’t bitter, or aggressive, in fact, there was nothing to suggest negative feelings. “It’s not about… him… is it?”

Magnus shook his head quickly. “No, this might be a conversation better in private though.”

Astrum glanced around. “The office? I’m not sure how the privacy wards are holding up though.”

Oriens shrugged. “It’s behind enough staff only area and the walls are pretty thick. It must be serious if you’ve come all the way from New York to Detroit. I thought you hated the High Warlock here Magnus.” He said as he gestured for Alec and Magnus to follow, leading them into the back and passed a handful of rooms before they arrived at their destination.

Astrum sat down at the desk, Oriens leaned on it as Magnus and Alec decided to remain standing.

“How much do you know about Azazel?” Magnus asked to which the twins shared a glance.

“He’s trapped on Duduael, bound to it even.” Astrum said.

“He was.” Alec said with a slight shrug but didn’t expand upon it.

Oriens could only offer a tense smile in response, eyes wandering across their faces as he tried to determine whether they were being serious or not. “We can’t bind him back to his plane if that’s what you’re asking. You’re better off killing him and sending him to the void.”

“We’ve tried that and we lost more than Shadowhunters in the attempt.” Alec replied. “He’s got demon minions crawling around him making it hard enough to get to him, and by the time you do you’re exhausted.”

The elder of the twins sighed. “Astrum?”

The younger offered a half smile. “You could get close to him Oriens. You might not be able to kill him but you could force him into hiding, giving us more time to come up with an answer.”

“How?” Alec asked.

Magnus was the one who answered. “Sometimes, depending on who your Demonic parent is, you can get a special talent. Oriens can exert a level of control over lesser demons.”

Oriens shook his head. “It’s not like that, I wouldn’t even call it a talent. I have an aura that causes fear in lesser demons. It's one of the few things they respond to, to them fear means power. In theory, I could confuse them by making them believe I’m more powerful that Azazel and use them against him.”

“But there’s a but coming, right?” Alec asked.

Oriens nodded. “Yeah, it’s theoretical. I’ve only ever done it on a few demons at once, and I’ve never wrestled control from a Greater Demon. It's not like I can pour power into the aura to make it stronger if things are going south.”

Astrum smiled at his brother, a kind smile that just made any worries and doubt fade away. “He taught humanity how to create weapons which lead to the creation of war, who knows what he could be planning? We need to try.”

“I don’t want to draw attention to us.” Oriens whispered, face serious and eyes worried. “We’ve been hiding from the spotlight for centuries. Azazel isn’t a threat to us, if he comes to us on our grounds I can deal with him but on his grounds, it's like a home advantage in football.”

The younger of the two sighed and shook his head. “Doing nothing when you could do something means the blood of those who tried and failed where you would have succeeded is on your hands.”

Something flashed in Oriens eyes, so fast that no one quite caught it but it was dark and worryingly so. He nodded though, turning to look at Alec and Magnus. “We go now. If he catches word of you seeing me he’ll have time to take precautions.” Oriens pushed off from the desk. 

There was a collective feeling of relief that went through the group. 

Astrum offered his brother a reassuring smile. “I can hold down the fort Oriens. I think we’ve got some books that might help for later on, I’ll try to find them. Good luck.”

“I’d prefer Divine intervention instead of luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a couple more chapters I'm going to post regardless but I'm sorely lacking in other characters to flesh out Detriot because as far as I'm aware it's relatively unexplored the Mortal Instruments Universe. So while it is very early in the game to be asking, any ideas for other characters would be great.


End file.
